Night's Sun
by SINGittotheWORLD
Summary: Now since Viviana has left her old family, and now has joined up with the Cullens she is going to have to face all of the people in the vampire world. The Volturi are after her, and her only hope is her gift, her family, and her soulmate Seth.
1. Flashbacks

**Flashback**

"_I don't want to do this; I don't want to do this, John!" I shouted. He didn't listen to me; he drove the 1934 blue Ford. _

"_Oh, come on Viviana, just one little bite," John growled under his breath. I looked at his pale face, his sharp fangs, and his red eyes. His cool breath was close to my neck. _

"_You'll just be another one of my kind; we are stronger, faster, and more powerful then humans. We can work together, and form the world to be our own. The Volturi will never be able to stop us; their pesky guards killed my family and are powerful. If we get threw them, we can get the rest of the world," John said the kissed my cheek, then bit my neck._

_All I could feel was the burning that inched closer to my heart. I couldn't see anything, just the flame that went through my body. It hurt worst more close to my heart. I slowly, felt the burning closer. _

_3 days later_

_I woke up seeing every color in the world. John was lying next to me. We were on the ground in the middle of the forest. I got up and ran. John didn't even notice that I was gone._

**Present Time**

"Viviana," I heard Alice's bell voice shout from the house. I got up from the floor of the forest and ran into the white house that was placed into the forest. I closed my eyes as I walked in.

If you want to know who I am, I'm Viviana Joy Cullen. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They agreed to let me stay, since I had no other place to go to. I have chocolate brown hair and golden eyes. Also, the Volturi admire my gift, and Aro does want me in the Volturi. I have turned him down, he still wants me there. I have the gift to control over time. I can go into the future, go back to the past, and freeze things in the present.

Next thing I have known, I will want to stay with the Cullens.


	2. See

"What did you want?" I asked Alice as I walked into the house.

"I want to take you shopping," Alice excitedly said, seriously that girl wouldn't stop jumping. Her golden eyes were on me. I gave up and nodded. My chocolate brown hair blew to my side as the door opened again, it was a Carlisle.

"Help me," I mouthed to Carlisle, "she is going to take me shopping." Luckily, Alice wasn't even noticing me or that Carlisle had entered the room.

"Umm…Alice I need to talk to Viviana...alone," Carlisle said to Alice, they looked into each others eyes then Alice left the room and went upstairs.

"I really need to talk to you Viviana," Carlisle said, "I want to learn more about you...I guess to say. So, can we speak in my office?"

"Yes," I answered and flashed Carlisle a smile. We walked upstairs and into the second story hallway. We walked down the hall to his office. He opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said then walked in. Lots and lots books, like my room, except most of my books aren't on a shelf. Carlisle sat behind his desk. He told me to sit. I sat in a chair. Carlisle turned to me and asked, "Viviana, you know my story. I really do want to know what your story is. I'm very interested. It is your decision."

I took a breath, and let it out. I was getting ready to talk.


	3. History

"I was born in Chicago in 1921; my parents were Francis D. Caporelli and Aerobella M. Caporelli. My mother was from France and father was from Italy. They met each other on the same boat going to America. A year after they moved here I was born. My family was very poor; my father was a doctor and had trouble finding jobs. Till we met the oaken family," I said in my chime voice, "They were a very rich family, their family moved here when the Civil War started. They took in my family, my mom worked as a maid, and my father was a doctor for the family.

"Yet, I was too young to work for anything, so I played with the kids. They had one kid named John. John and I were friends and when we were about sixteen they wanted to finalize marriage arrangements. Yet, John disappeared the day before the wedding. He wasn't seen till a year later. He was a vampire by the time I saw him.

"When it was my seventeenth birthday party, me and John went into the forest with his blue pick up truck. When we got there he stopped the car. 'Come on Viviana just one little bite,' John hissed under his breath.

'No, I don't want to be with you,' I said.

'You will be powerful, better than any human in the world,' John said.

It went on like that, and then he bit me. When I was changed I was outside lying next to John. I ran away before he could see me.

"After a few years, I lived in Kansas City, Missouri. I lived in that city, for most of my time. Adjusted to Animal blood, I didn't even drink human blood. Then I met them, the Volturi in New York City, New York. They were looking for a small vampire coven that lived in the mountains." I said.

"Were you apart of this coven?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, I lived in the city. Yet, I did go out into the forest to get blood. 'Very interesting subject,' Aro said under his breath.

'Yes, indeed,' Caius hissed under his breath. They were gone after I denied their offer to be in their coven.

"After awhile it just came down to this. I just traveled a lot, I went to Paris, Rome, London, then back to here, were shortly I met you." I said my last sentence.

"You do have a very interesting life, Viviana. I do need to go to the hospital; oh…and tomorrow I'm registering you for Forks High school. Then he and me left his office. I went to my room, and grabbed on of my diaries and opened it to a page.

The book was dusty since it had not been written or touched since I moved to Paris in the sixties. Here was the entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_I write to you on the 7__th__ of November in the year 1961. It would have been my 40__th__ birthday today. Since, John changed me that would not happen. I can't get any older then I am now. Today I am going on to Rome. To the place were my father came from. My mother came from Paris which I am leaving. I hope to write in you again, If I do see you again. _

_-Viviana_

It has been that long since I wrote, when I was visiting were my parents were born at. I couldn't believe that was me. I closed the old, brown diary. I closed my eyes and thinking of what could have happened that day. Did I just get into a car and go? Or did something else happen that I could remember? I really did want to know.


	4. Midnight Meeting

I looked up at the night sky. The stars were showing it wasn't a cloudy night. The stars were like a blanket covering the blackness. Some were white; some were a shiny gold in the middle of the sky. It was beautiful; I haven't seen something like this since I became a vampire.

Then something ran into me, it was human shaped. I couldn't really read the features on the face. "Ouch," the shadowy figure said, in kind of a rough voice, as he got back up.

"I'm so sorry!" I said pretty loudly.

"Oh it is fine," He said then I he came closer. I could see his eyes. The brown eyes that looked at me, those eyes looked like they were seeing the sun for the first time.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," he whispered then said, "I'm Seth Clearwater, what is your name?"

"Viviana Cullen," I whispered back, I was still staring into his eyes.

"What-a-at? You're a Cullen?" He asked me, shuddering on the what.

"Yes, my adoptive father is Carlisle and mother is Esme," I said looking at Seth. His muscles relaxed as he put his arm up and around my waist. He pulled me close to his chest.

"I have been waiting for you, you're my soul mate," he said as he pulled me even closer, "I do have to tell you, since you are a vampire, I am a werewolf, well shape shifter."

He pulled me till were close enough to kiss each other. He put his lips to mine and kissed me. I kissed him back, he was nice, yet are we going to fast? He just kissed me then dropped the kiss as a wolf howled. "I got to go," he said nervously then ran into the forest.

**Monday **

I'm starting Forks High School today; Carlisle said that he signed me up for it. I wasn't going to be the only one attending in my family. Renesmee was old enough to start going to high school. So, I wasn't the only one starting a first day here.

It was raining, I was in my old pick up that I saved from the dump. It was very old, yet still in very good use, as because I fixed it up with Rosalie. Me and her were becoming great sisters.

I got out with my umbrella, I was now on the damp ground of the parking lot. I opened my umbrella and put it over my head. I closed my eyes for a second, grabbed my backpack from my car and shut the door.

I walked closer towards the school, and then looked down. This was going to be my first time at this high school. What was it going to be like in the morning.

I ran into the main office. I got the my schedule and went off to my first period.


End file.
